


Paper Rings

by IMDA



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMDA/pseuds/IMDA
Summary: 婚后半现实 没什么意思没什么剧情没什么逻辑的随笔
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 12





	Paper Rings

**Author's Note:**

> "I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings."

他还没想到自己这么早就能结婚。结婚这个事就是个恐惧。结婚之前恐惧，结完婚了还是恐惧，但这种恐惧又跟他二十岁刚出头那段时间感受到的恐惧不太一样。

“哎，其实我挺怕结婚的。”朗晴的正午天，吴世勋又开始感叹人生了。一边拿胭脂点的指尖撑着玲珑尖俏的下巴颏，一边拿胳膊肘怼坐在他身边看书的朴灿烈。

“啊？”朴灿烈摘下眼镜，迷瞪着眼睛昏昏沉沉看他。

朴灿烈这会的视力又不如从前了。度数应该不深，只是多少有点散光，半夜摸黑起来喝水的时候踩不着拖鞋，免不了叮当扑通一顿造，然后床上的人就又开始撒娇了，嗓子眼里像化着汪蜜糖水儿，哼哼唧唧：“那个给你做手术的医生是不是不行啊。”

他说的是他们刚出道那会，为了所谓的“一劳永逸”吧，免去戴镜片的苦，朴灿烈去做了激光手术。现在回头再说人家医生那医术医德肯定也不是要追究什么了，且不说到底赖不赖得着人家，朴灿烈知道，无所谓如何，这是吴世勋爱他的一种方式。

大概从前年俩人过年回来开始，朴灿烈就开始戴眼镜了，不过只是格外用眼的时候。年关前俩人开车出去置办年货，走到半路吴小朋友又闹肚子了——小孩忍不住馋虫非要正月天里吃冰棍儿，吃完小布丁又吃了两个可爱多，完了还想要——按他自己的话说——那种吃了舌头会变绿的“绿舌头”。朴灿烈惯宠他没个边儿，被哄了骗了报应找上门来还得再中途下车给人去买暖宝宝。结果下车没五分钟，吴世勋正窝在副驾下巴磕在小白狗的脑袋上刷手机呢，朴灿烈一瘸一拐回来了。

“怎么了，怎么磕着了？”小白狗也不要了，撂在加着热的座椅上，吴世勋跳下来，一边摩擦着手掌心贴在人冰冰凉的脸颊上，一边压着眉头嗔他：“不听话。本来就笨，还倔，磕着了吧，谁让你不听话。”

朴灿烈笑笑，也不看伤处，只盯着吴世勋那张急得冒火的脸，把那双手拿下来握一握，再揣到自己怀里。本身也没多疼，但吴世勋心疼他的样子，就像只满着腮帮还揣了一怀坚果的小松鼠，急得要命也塞不下他这只大核桃，只得干抱着爱怜。朴灿烈愿意说，这种感觉千金不换。

但后来最终还是戴回了眼镜，为了吴世勋安心。金丝称得他一张标致脸更具风情韵致，压去两分少年意气，平添三分冷淡雅痞，吴世勋被他摘眼镜的一套流程搞得耳根发热，忽视朴灿烈的视线，他又开始此地无银三百两，侧过半边脸，故意拿眼仁儿睇他，装的那娇嗔满得溢出来，却是不说话，只鼻孔出气。

朴灿烈就受不了这个，把书放下两手圈住那片细腰抱进怀里，“我看书呢，没听见，你再说一遍，再说一遍我就知道了。”

两个人放着那快两米的长沙发不坐，非挤那跟电视机斜对面的单人沙发叠一起。吴世勋坐在他大腿上，比他高出一头，低头这么看他，那双灯笼眼睛跟点火一样，肆意妄为地烧他、灼他。吴世勋一样受不了这个，红着脸揪住人领子，把脑袋埋进去：

“我说，其实我还挺怕结婚的。”

刚入秋没多久，俩人家居服就薄薄一层。朴灿烈骨肉硬得能打铁，吴世勋坐久了就要抱怨这屁股垫只够热乎不够软乎。但他刚说完话，还没听到朴灿烈回应，也不好再张嘴，只好撅着嘴揽上那人脖子，屁股蹲自己悄悄挪动。

朴灿烈这厢还没缓过神，却下意识拿十指将那两块软肉都拢起来，放在手心揉捏。吴世勋是属猫的，屁股一般情况可是摸不得，朴灿烈摸他，他也要摸人家的，但他又胆儿小，不敢摸朴灿烈的屁股，只敢朝那俩支楞耳朵尖下手。

“干嘛干嘛呢。”

眼看大帅哥要变成迪士尼小飞象，朴灿烈可算回神了，手也后知后地从人尾椎骨上拿下来。他转过头，稍微抬着点下巴——小东西坐在腿上——看他，“你不是都跟我结了？”

朴灿烈眼睛大得过分。照吴世勋的话说，是眼睛也大，嘴巴也大，鼻子也大，哪里都大。他脸本来就小，如此一来什么心思也无处可藏了。此时那张脸上一双眼睛又暗又深，以往两颗热烈盛阳燃烧坍缩成黑洞，吴世勋一看就晓得这又是他家大宝贝胡思乱想的信号。

“哎呀不是，”吴世勋忍不住笑，又倒进人怀里，“你想什么呢，谁要跟你离婚了。”

朴灿烈还保持那个表情：“我…”他一时说不上来话，胸口的毛脑袋又笑得不肯消停，一颠一颠搔得他前胸直发痒，憋了好半天才冒出来一句：“这不怪我，我有PTSD。”胡说八道，无非是想翻他旧账罢了，吴世勋没辙，只能揪着那人噘成喷壶的嘴唇啾上去：“不许说我。”任性又霸道，却立刻被方才还声称自己心灵受伤的所谓“受害者”趁机搂住，捧着脑袋堵住了嘴。

不知道是什么奇怪的定律，结了婚之后吴世勋在朴灿烈面前反而更不好意思了。从前朴灿烈要这样压着他舌头又是吸又是嘬的，过后他脸上是还能继续装出一副云淡风轻的样子来的。他扯着袖子慢条斯理地擦嘴，然后再被那个红眼流氓握着手腕语气凶狠地勒令“不许擦，吃掉”，这才是他们日常的戏码。现在呢，朴灿烈咬他嘴唇，磨牙似地碾，碾完了又像不好意思一样，再回来舔他。一番阵仗过去，朴灿烈餍足了抬起头来，结果吴世勋垂着眼睛，眼泪水给睫毛打得是密而卷翘，眼尾染飞红，氤氲层水汽。吴世勋就那么透过那层水汽看他，嘴唇软嘟嘟跟樱桃肉一样，颧骨脸颊耳骨连带着眉心那块都是红的。朴灿烈骂声“操”，像被他看晕了似的，然后两人再晕眩地堕入那场轮回的风暴中。

艰难吻毕，吴世勋趴在他身上呼呼地喘气：“好了好了，不亲了，不亲了。”

朴灿烈点点头，也喘粗气。他右手顺他汗湿的发，往下，摸到尾骨再一下一下抚他后背。

就这么过了大概两分钟，等到两人呼吸平稳，朴灿烈突然开口：

“其实我也挺怕的，之前。”

吴世勋没抬头，还趴在他胸口。他不太舍得起来，侧过半边脸来盯着他示意他继续往后说。

“我不是跟你说过，其实我女朋友特别少。”

他一说完，就感觉胸口上那小脑袋动了一下。朴灿烈想笑，但是一笑难免牵动胸口，让猫知道了少不了挠，只好忍着，多摸了两下猫脑袋，继续说：

“其实不是特别少，是就一个。”

“那不就是特别少么。”鼻子里没藏住，“哼”的一声轻飘飘就撞进朴灿烈耳朵里。吴世勋还怕他听见，眼珠滴溜溜地转，淋了枫糖的玻璃珠一样。朴灿烈简直是被一下扔进棉花堆里，暖烘烘软乎乎热融融，骨头酥了，肉也化了。于是又忍不住亲他，被吴世勋红着脸拿爪子推开。

“是，是特别少，但那么说还是怕你想多，所以要告诉你就一个。”

朴灿烈的脸又凑过来了，蹭着他，磨着他，再硬的心也像热锅上的黄油，要化了。吴世勋也不遮掩了，撇下脸皮规光明正大地“哼”了一声：“一个我就高兴了吗？唯一哎。”

他说这话的时候腆着脸，翘鼻尖玲珑精致，朴灿烈头一回觉得这嗲声嗲气配在一男的身上好过配所有妙龄少女。他身上万千之一的美都纯粹，浑然天成一股流瀑，宕下来俯视一切人工矫饰的俗艳风情。

“唯什么一，一她也是分母，你在上面，算数的是你。”四片唇肉又吻住黏住，相闻的呼吸，交融的体温，吴世勋心甘情愿、束手无策地就跌落进去。

“那…然后呢，你还要说什么？”他乖得不行，软乎乎躺在人怀里，粉白的脸埋进去。

“我忘了。”

朴灿烈逗他，却是真的没再说话，只是把他从腿上抱下来，去倒水。吴世勋被他亲晕了头，仿佛一瞬间又变回小宝宝了去，趿拉着毛绒拖鞋撅着嘴巴跟上去，黏在他屁股后头，抱住：“你抱着我就不能倒水了吗。”

是这样。婚姻里朴灿烈二十四小时可以无数次跌落进这样柔软温暖的棉花里，或者是马里布浓夏热浪裹涌的海水。朴灿烈也仿佛一瞬间回到了过去，过去他那些英雄罗曼史里去，穿上那套参加万圣节派对的战甲，然后回到此时此刻。就像现在，他举起杯子含了一口在嘴里，走过去放了杯子，折返回来，蹲下身子，然后拍拍自己后背：

“上来，老公背你。”爱成就他无所不能。

饮水机咕噜噜冒了两个泡泡，吴世勋看着他头顶的发旋，胸口膨胀又膨胀，粉色的氧气像要从那里炸开一样。他别别扭扭地跳上去，揽着那人的脖子，甜蜜蜜：“快走啦。”

美人乘了人家的香车宝马，去处就不由己了。朴灿烈这小车一路开到卧室，等俩人再从里面出来，先前打算说的什么全都熬成糨糊堵在脑袋里了。

“我们之前，说什么来着？”

吃完饭俩人又回去躺着了，吴世勋累得快，不像从前一样能闹能笑，玩到凌晨四点钟也不觉困倦了。他眯着眼，却还强打着精神固执地要和朴灿烈聊天。

“说你怕结婚，我说我也怕。”

“嗯，我怕。”

“现在也怕？”

“怕。”

朴灿烈给他掖了掖被角，然后胳膊一捞整个人连人带被都在怀里了。

“有什么好怕的，不是有我么。”

“那你呢，你不是也怕吗？”

吴世勋跟只小鸡仔似的，被抱进怀里乖乖软软，个子虽高但骨架小，缩起来那么一点，多用点力气好像毛茸茸的翅膀都会断。

朴灿烈闭上眼睛，把脑袋靠过去。

“嗯，怕。怕再结一次，怕再结一次对方不是你。”

“油嘴滑舌。”吴世勋支着眼皮笑，笑声一半都在朴灿烈的怀里。

凌晨两点夜凉，秋天又不似夏天，没有啤酒烧烤，没有那么多深夜派对。窗户外的半边世界难得谧静，两个人不说话，偎依在一起睐着眼皮迷糊着发呆。

然后在这寂静中吴世勋说：“可能每件事人都怕的。有的是很怕很怕，比如鬼屋；有的是一点点怕，比如小浣熊。而且，怕不一定是不好的。”他翻了个身，仰面朝着天花板：“鬼屋可能不太好，但小浣熊很好。我怕它，只是因为我们还不熟。”

“那你跟我还不熟吗宝宝？”朴灿烈插嘴。

吴世勋转过来，眼神不那么慵懒了：“可是我跟婚姻还不是很熟呀。”他眨眨眼睛，刘海被弄乱了，一半张扬上去，一半驯顺地趴伏在他光洁的额头上，那种独有的清纯感埋在这具身体里酿着发酵着，交接愈久，芳香愈醇。

那种被扔进棉花堆里的感觉又回来了，“我也是”，朴灿烈说。

后来他们再谈起这件事，吴世勋又补充说，以前怕结婚，怕两个人，怕组建家庭，因为一个人的模式建立了太久，根基牢固，要打破了往新的方向走，要面对更多新鲜的难题。现在也怕，怕的是自己太笨，路途就凭空生出太多波折，但好在有个人和自己一起笨，谁也别笑话谁。

朴灿烈吻他额头，三分宠溺三分珍惜，另外还带着夹杂了虔诚之心的感谢，他说：“可是我爱你，谁比我更有勇气。”

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading:)


End file.
